Cadence
Not to be confused with Candace Flynn or Candice. Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced dee jay ka-dense*), is a local Club Penguin DJ, singer and a great dancer. She is a peach-colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of pink and yellow wristbands, black eyelashes, along with black and white shoes. She seems to be very polite. She is a more modern penguin proved by her saying "lol" and "EPIC FAIL". She did not have any body items until her redesign in 2013, however. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Rookie, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free background. Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party. She made a brand new game called Dance Contest. She is the only penguin that can equip two hand items: her boom box and her wristbands. Cadence is one of the only famous female penguins on Club Penguin other than Aunt Arctic. She seems to like sugar, since she continuously screams "CHOCOLATE!" or "ICE CREAM" OR "SUGAR RUSH!" She loves to dance with penguins. Penguins using a cheating device such as WPE Pro can get her hair, wristbands, scarf and shoes, but this is cheating, which is against the rules and will most likely result in a ban. She shows up in the Dance Contest game. When she asks what difficulty the player wants, they can click on her to get to Expert Mode, which is really hard. The player would have to be pretty good at Dance Contest to do well on the expert level. Cadence has a Purple Puffle named Lolzhttps://twitter.com/mlewey/statuses/190205728923987969 first seen at the Puffle Party 2011. Appearances *Dance-A-Thon *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Music Jam 2010 *Puffle Party 2011 *Music Jam 2011 *Fashion Show *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Hollywood Party *Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover (as Princess Cadence) *Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *Music Jam 2014 *Soundstudio Party (Only sprite) *10th Anniversary Party Plush Toy Club Penguin released a Plush Toy for Cadence, which was in series 5. She is the fifth famous penguin that has a matching plush. Other Names *Mix Master *Dancing Machine *DJ K-Dance Dance Moves *"Thriller" move *"Headphone" move *"Airplane" move *"Breakdancer" move *"Penguin Slide" move *"Coffee Dance" move Trivia *Cadence's favorite move is the Breakdance. *She is the only known penguin to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and Puffle Handler. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in capital letters (e.g., "let's DANCE!"). *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. *When the player uses CP Typhoon, they can look at the mascot script which shows Cadence's Script, Rockhopper's Script and Sensei's Script.﻿ *Her puffle is named Lolz because she always made her laugh. Gallery Cnpc.png 640px-Cadence's_Signature.PNG|Cadence's signature CadenceTBMBG.png|One of Cadence backgrounds Cadence_in_-The_Party_starts_now!-..jpg|Cadence as seen in The Party Starts Now 640px-ROCKY_CECE_CADENCE_1000.PNG|Cadence with Rocky and CeCe ca.jpg References Category:Disney characters Category:Club Penguin characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Penguins Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Club Penguin Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters